


everybody wants to rule the world

by pseudowoodo



Series: we will rise above the ashes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Blaine is running for student body president. Sebastian is his campaign manager. s4 au where Sebastian goes to McKinley.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: we will rise above the ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831576
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> for Seblaine Week 2020 Day 4: Power Couple
> 
> sequel to my as of yet unfinished fic where Sebastian is forced to go to McKinley after Dalton burns down. spoilers - he and Blaine do in fact end up together

“Hey.” Blaine runs a hand across Sebastian’s shoulders as he passes, kissing his cheek before dropping down into the seat across from him in the library. “Big news.”

Sebastian leans back in his chair. “Shoot.”

“I have selected a vice presidential candidate.” He raises his hands before Sebastian can say anything. “I know, as my campaign manager I should have consulted you first, but I was put on the spot and had to make the call.” He pauses to build the tension before announcing, “Sam Evans.”

“Huh,” Sebastian says, tapping his chin with his pencil. “That could work. He’s on the football team, so that’s the jock vote, and he’s super hot, so that's the everyone who’s into guys vote.”

“It’s not a hotness contest,” Blaine objects.

“I know I wasn’t here last year but something tells me Brittany didn’t win on the strength of her platform.”

“I think it was mostly because Santana was her campaign manager.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“You know, you’re really following in her footsteps,” Blaine says, thoughtfully. “First Glee Club, now managing my campaign. Now all you have to do is join the Cheerios.”

He’s only teasing but Sebastian looks alarmed. “I was considering it actually,” he says. “Joining the Cheerios, I mean.”

“What!” Blaine exclaims, delighted. “Seriously?”

“Well this backwards school doesn’t have a lacrosse team and there’s no way in hell I’m going anywhere near football. At least the Cheerios are winners.”

“Oh my god. I can’t wait to tell my dad I’m dating a cheerleader. Can you imagine?”

“I haven’t decided anything yet,” Sebastian grumbles. “I definitely don’t want to wear that stupid uniform every day.”

“Since when do you have a problem with uniforms?”

Sebastian looks at him like he’s crazy. “I’m not walking around with a giant McKinley logo on my chest. God forbid anyone think I’m actually proud to go here.”

“Shhh!” Blaine gestures for him to be quiet, looking around to make sure no one’s in earshoot. “I can’t have people thinking my campaign is low on school pride. It’s bad enough I’ve only gone here for a year.”

“Well, you were never gonna be able to beat Brittany there,” Sebastian says, grinning. “She’s on year five.”

“That reminds me, she challenged us to a debate on Friday.”

“A debate?” He laughs. “Oh my god, we’re going to destroy her.”

“Remember, I’m running a clean campaign,” Blaine warns him.

“I know,” Sebastian says innocently. “All destruction will be fair and square. Come on, it’s not like you’ll need any help against her.”

Blaine acknowledges that with a smile. “I’m more worried about Sam,” he admits. “We have a lot of work to do if he’s gonna stand a chance against Artie.”

“He’s hot, he’ll be fine. I mean, who even cares about the vice president?”

“I don’t want people to think I’m just making a desperate grab for the straight vote. He needs to be taken seriously.”

"Obviously we’ll prep him,” Sebastian says consolingly.

"I also think we should give him a bit of a makeover.” He holds up a hand before Sebastian can respond. “Don’t say that’s so gay,”

“I wasn’t,” Sebastian protests. “I mean it is, but I am more than happy to spend an afternoon objectifying Sam Evans.”

“Should I be jealous?” Blaine asks, amused.

“Like you don’t think he’s hot.”

“I mean... that’s not - we need to focus on what he can offer to this campaign, okay?”

“Okay.”

He’s laughing at him, but Blaine doesn’t mind.

It’s funny to think that six months ago, he was absolutely dreading his senior year. He thought he’d be so lost at McKinley without Kurt, living solely for their daily Skype calls, just killing time until he graduated and could join him in New York. If the Blaine back then could see him now, he’d be devastated that he and Kurt are broken up, but honestly, not surprised. It’s the fact that he’s actually happy that he wouldn’t have believed. That and the whole dating Sebastian Smythe thing.

Now, with Sam grabbing his hand and lifting it high as confetti falls and the crowd at Breadstix cheers, Sebastian grinning up at him from the front row, Blaine feels like he’s on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> since this ended up being so short, here are some more s4 plotlines from the alternate universe where Blaine actually gets to be happy
> 
> Blaine gets cast as Danny in Grease since he’s not depressed and Tina is his Sandy because she’s a senior and #itswhatshedeserves. and thus her crush on him is born 
> 
> Santana still gets brought in to play Rizzo when Unique’s parents pull her out. Sebastian is Keneckie.  
> -everyone: wow you guys have such great onstage chemistry!  
> -Sebtana: ew, disgusting, never say that again, but yes we are better than you 
> 
> Sebastian briefly gets jealous of how close Blaine and Sam are getting before he realizes it’s just because they’re both nerds and is like lol carry on
> 
> Hunter is brought in to replace Unique at Vocal Adrenaline and Blaine and Sebastian must save the former Warblers under his control there. Sam helps. 
> 
> Sebastian gets into a months long feud with Tina once he realizes she’s trying to steal his boyfriend  
> -Blaine: how can you hate Tina, she’s such a sweetheart??  
> -Sebastian: whatmakesyouhaha.mp3
> 
> Blaine and Sebastian alternately join and quit the Cheerios every other week. Sue absolutely loathes them but always lets them back
> 
> meanwhile, Finn is in over his head and Trent has a lot of opinions so ends up becoming his right hand man (Finn thinks he’s the sunshine of the group! It’s cute!) Blaine and Sebastian are happy for him but also kinda offended? like, obviously they should be the leaders?? anyway the New Directions start doing a lot more acapella
> 
> the freshman Warblers are the same age as the new kids and get dragged into their love quadrangle. the younger New Directions spend all year in crazy soap opera drama that the seniors are completely oblivious to  
> -Skylar: rants for thirty straight minutes about Ryder, who he hates this week but is also kind of in love with  
> -Sebastian: who’s Ryder?


End file.
